Coin: a revenge so sweet
by pink pumpkin
Summary: The mockingjay is not to be trusted, but to get rid of her, you need to do it slowly and painfully by peeling off her life. This is how she defeated me. NOT Coins life story, just the interesting bits.


**This fanfic was a random, exercise of the mind, but hopefully it won't be that bad.**

I watched as she held out her hand, revealing the shiny berries she held. She closed her eyes and brought them up to her mouth. She was the leader I was looking for.

But the boy, he can manipulate the crowd by just stringing together a sentence of words, he can bring together an audience of enemies and convert them to allies, he can pull a smile that changes history.

I watch him, watch as he waves and smiles for the Capitol, watch as he is chosen for the 74th games, watch as his speeches turn even capitol viewers. He _will_ be my way to fortune and fame.

...

"Katniss will do _nothing_ for the cause. She will disobey orders then turn against us, killing us all," I argued.

"She is our only hope of rebellion, of any sort of hold in this war. She will unite the districts with her spirit," Plutarch replied.

"But how will she do that. Look, we both know that Peeta will deliver, he is a safe player, almost harmless."

"Which is exactly what we don't want, harmless, safe. This is war!"

I sighed. It was hard to fight with Plutarch as we were both working at different things. His aim, to find a leader strong enough to win a war, and mine, to use a player strong willed but easy enough to control and, eventually kill off, were two completely different people, of which they both now sat in a terror filled arena, collecting their thoughts and looking up at the sky.

"We are running out of time. The hovercraft is about to leave. Katniss will be better for the job." He turned away from me, avoiding my eyes. This is what will not happen in the future. _I_ will be the one that makes the decisions, _I_ will have the final say. I narrowed my eyes at his turned back and strolled the opposite way.

...

Prim turned and closed the door behind her carefully before turning back to me, seated in a tall backed armchair, glaring solemnly into her eyes.

"Why did you call me here? I... I haven't broken a rule, at least I don't think..." Her voice trailed off into the silent air and her eyes flicked around the room, taking in the large bookcases filled with un-named books before resting on my own grey eyes.

"No, girl," I replied, my eyes fixed. "I have called you in here to discuss your willingness to enter battle, as a nurse?"

"Oh... yes."

"There is a spot open in the helper 27 group. I have been told that you would be the most suitable for the job," I eyed her up and down. "Would you take it on?"

"I would love to, but I'm only 13. I'm almost 14, but I thought you needed to be 16 to join?"

"I was told you were mature enough, knew enough and had the guts to help others in need, but if you think you're not ready, or simply can't face it, I guess there is no point in wasting more time talking to you. You may leave now." I waved her away, keeping an eye out just in case she really did go and I would have to somehow restart the conversation.

"No, wait." Prim straightened up to her full height, a determined expression now held on her face. "I think I'm ready."

"I have prepared for you to leave later this evening. Pack nothing, you will be treated for in the Capitol. You will join your squad tomorrow morning. Goodbye and good luck, Solider Primrose." I smile just a little. "May the odds be ever in your favour."

...

As I walk out, my eyes adjust to the harsh, winter sunlight. I watch the crowd as they cheer for me, for my well thought out victory.

This is how I am going to live my life. Not as some failure of a leader from a non-existing district, not as a plotting mastermind who kills just for the fun of it, but as a success.

My eyes harden as the Mockingjay walks out, her bow hung over her shoulder. The audience goes insane, clapping and whistling, just as they always have. This will change, I will make it change. I'm supposed to be the best, the one that everyone cheers for. It is my turn.

Snow is brought out and tied to a post. The Mockingjay pulls out an arrow, pulling back the string and aiming the tip at Snow's heart.

She pauses, for suspense, but it looks like her eyes are searching. Searching for what? The crowd hushes as her eyes harden, her arm tightens, and just as she is about to let go of the string, her body swiftly jerks. She releases.

**I'm sorry it's short, but I didn't really want to go through all of Coins life as I'm sure that that's either been done before or will be done in the near future. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
